In the Middle
by Shadowcat-Mae
Summary: Eight people under a roof...4 boys and 4 girls. Is this a bad thing?


**Chapter 1**

**You Expect Me To Feed All These People!**

I just finished eating my humble meal of pop tarts and milk when I glanced at the calendar next to me. July 14 was the date; I started to feel like I was forgetting something. Then it hit me or so I thought.

"Owe!" I said in almost a whisper and looked around to see what hit me. It was a baseball. Just as I threw the baseball back out the open window (I'm not stupid enough to throw it when the window is closed), the doorbell sounded; I ran to the door and opened it. In the doorway, there was my one and only female cousin. Meilin had fiery red eyes, and long black hair, which is usually up. That day she had on a red tube top with a white leather jacket over it and tight black jeans.

"Hello, Kiyo. Ready to pick up the Leader of the Baboons, the Leader of the Gay People, and Satan?" she asked with fake happiness; she, of course was referring to our sexy, but utterly annoying cousins and their best friend: Syaoran the Baboon, Eriol the Gay, and Duncan-Satan. You probably have noticed that we don't like them very much, just by the names we call them by.

"Yeah! Sure Meilin. I would love to see my dear cousins and Satan!" I said sarcastically. "Well, let's go," I said while grabbing my purse beside my door and ran to my car.

"Kiyo…will your attitude towards them ever change?" Meilin asked looking at me, while I drew out my keys from the dark depths of my purse. "You do remember that we have to live with them for at least a year, and on top of all that Sakura and Tomoyo are coming to stay to…"

I decided not to answer to first question. "I just hope that they aren't going to bring anymore people over. I don't know how many people my house can manage," I said looking at my mansion. Just so you know…I have a problem in telling the difference between large and normal.

Meilin shook her head and got in the car. I got in the driver's seat, put the key in, turned the minivan on, and drove out of the driveway.

After awhile of looking around in the minivan Meilin asked, "Kiyo, why do you have a minivan?"

I directed my voice to her, but kept my eyes on the road. "Mae, since so many of our friends and family come to our house, is it really that much of a surprise?" I said while dodging another driver; probably drunk, he was driving on the wrong side of the road.

Meilin automatically said, "I knew that! I was just making sure you did!" She's overprotective of herself and the people that she loves. Mae decided that this was a time to protect herself.

I shook my head, as we stopped by the toll guy. He gave me a ticket and we went to the gate where our cousin's were going to be dropped off. On our way there, Meilin and I talked about how annoying it was going to be spending a year with them.

The trio that we were expecting turned out to be a group of four. As they approached us I asked Eriol, "Is he staying with us too? I barely have any room in my house." I was pointing to Duncan, not the new member of the group.

Duncan all of a sudden swung his arm around me. "Aww…you don't really mean that do you, honey?" he said and kissed my cheek. Out of instinct I punched him in the jaw, not too hard, but just enough to get him away from me. "Oww…What was that for!"

I smiled, "_Honey_, I thought you knew better than to do that." I then turned to the new guy, and held out my hand, "My name's Kiyo and that is Meilin. What's your name?"

He shook my hand and said, "My name's Rob." He walked over to Meilin and kissed her hand and said, "My, My I've never seen a maiden so beau-"

Meilin kicked him in the stomach. "Don't touch me!" In the background, Syaoran and Eriol were laughing.

When we finally got home Sakura and Tomoyo were already there. Meilin and I ran to them right away and embraced them in a hug. "Kiyo…Meilin, you're killing us!" They said in unision. When we let got of them they automatically started a glaring contest with Eriol and Syaoran.

It was then that I noticed something. "I'm NOT going to feed all of you guys on my own!"

Toll guy – the person in the booth that gives you a ticket and when you come out of the airport you give the ticket to the person. They tell you how much to pay. I think it depends on how long you've been there. I wouldn't actually know. My dad had to fly a lot when I was little. I never paid much attention.

AN: I'm sorry, I'll work on Crystal more. I don't think there is an acceptable excuse for not updating Crystal…I promise the next time I update it will be the Crystal one.


End file.
